¡Hey, lolita! ¡Hey!
by KCM Fics
Summary: Eres tú a quien adoro a pesar de hacer que los chicos caigan como dominós.


_¡Hola! De nuevo yo (Y después de mucho tiempo) con un one-shot de Amour Sucré._

 _Esta vez quise hacer algo diferente, enfocándome más en otros personajes del juego._

 _El relato está inspirado en Lolita de Lana del Rey, por lo que sería buena idea escucharla mientras leen xD_

* * *

¿Quieren conocer una historia? ¿Qué les parece si les cuento la historia de una niña que amaba a un hombre, pero aquel hombre no la amaba a ella, es más, ni siquiera la tomaba en serio? ¿Les molestaría que en esa fórmula entrara un chico inmaduro, muy lejos de ser el amor de la pequeña?

La niña se llamaba Nina y la verdad es que no era tan niña, sólo tenía catorce años, pero poseía una mente infantil que quería ser oscurecida por las experiencias que pudiera darle un hombre como Lysandro, su amor, su adoración y obsesión.

Ella era su mayor fan, iba a cada concierto, cada presentación del chico de dieciocho años que era tan serio y maduro como un hombre de más edad. La chica de grandes ojos violáceos estaba perdidamente enamorada de él, soñaba con él, con sus besos, con sus grandes manos alrededor de su pequeño cuerpo; quería sentirse amada entre sus brazos, quería que él la viera como una mujer, su mujer.

Lamentablemente sus fantasías estaban muy lejos de cumplirse, pues el chico de ojos bicolor no tendría jamás ojos para ella, él las prefería de su edad, quizás un poco mayores, prefería alguien con experiencia en la vida, el amor y el sexo, no una niñita soñadora que jamás había dado su primer beso. Eso destrozaba el corazón de Nina, saberse despreciada por el hombre que amaba era un cruel suplicio, pero no planeaba rendirse, no le importaba si se llevaba la vida entera en ello, ella sería la mujer de Lysandro.

Una noche sufrió un desplante por parte de su amor. La chica vestida de lolita se había enterado de que su Lysandro tendría una cita con una chica de su instituto, una muchacha que no tenía nada de especial, sólo unos ojos de color azul y un cuerpo algo atractivo. Al parecer las pocas cualidades de aquella chica eran suficientes para Lysandro quien no tardó en usar su encanto de chico caballeroso, galante y misterioso para intentar llevársela a la cama. Por supuesto, Nina no lo pudo soportar y, después de un buen rato siguiéndoles, no vaciló en interponerse en el camino de ambos hacia la casa del victoriano.

El corazón de la lolita fue destrozado violentamente por su objeto adoración. Él la mandó al diablo, le dejó las cosas demasiado claras con sus palabras hirientes; le gritó frente a muchos que ella sólo era una niña loca en la cual nunca se fijaría, que no necesitaba de sus niñerías y que no lo hiciera perder el tiempo.

Parecía que el mundo se le iba a venir encima a la rubia que lloraba desconsolada en el suelo, pero un chico se acercó a ella con sigilo, él extendió su mano y le invitó un café, de hecho fue un té, para intentar calmarla. Ella miró al chico de ojos celestes, lo conocía del instituto de Lysandro, su nombre era Armin, era un chico bastante lindo, pero no como su Lysandro, él no era elegante, culto y caballeroso, únicamente era un chico que amaba jugar videojuegos y perder su tiempo en cualquier otra cosa que lo distrajera del mundo real.

Ambos se fueron a sentar en la terraza del café, donde él escuchó las confesiones de la chica, sobre lo mucho que amaba a Lysandro y sobre todo lo que estaría dispuesta hacer por tenerlo.

Pasaron varios minutos sin decir nada, Armin no conocía bien a la chica, pero cuando la había visto la primera vez ella no pudo salir de su cabeza. Nina era como ver sus fantasías caminando a través de un mundo absurdo. Por eso la ayudó en primer lugar, porque quería acercarse a su objeto de deseo, a esa pequeña que despertaba sus instintos fetichistas.

Parecía ser un día de suerte para el gamer, pues la pequeña estaba tan desdichada que había sucumbido ante una de sus ideas más locas: Entrar en el mundo de los adultos, más claramente, en el mundo del sexo.

No tuvo que perder su tiempo en tratar de convencerlo, él acepto después de que ella le dijera que sólo sería sexo, que su verdadero amor era Lysandro y que lo haría sólo porque quería ser más mujer para él.

Llegaron a un motel, ella empezó a desvestirse, pero él no se lo permitió. No iba desaprovechar la oportunidad de tener a una lolita sólo para él, de ser él mismo quien la desvistiera después de poseerla a la primera en aquel lindo vestido que llevaba.

Ansioso besó él sus finos labios, nerviosa ella abrazó el cuello del muchacho que la acostaba en la cama y metía su mano en el vestido, apretando sus muslos delgados, sintiendo la respiración agitada de él contra su mejilla, tratando de imaginar que era su amado Lysandro quien la despojaba de su ropa interior, que era la lengua de su victoriano la que saboreaba su feminidad húmeda y casta.

La hizo suya de muchas formas, la saboreó como siempre quiso hacerlo con aquella pequeña que se había colado en su cabeza desde la primera vez que la vio en el instituto.

La penetró con brío, la despojó de su virginidad sin piedad, torturó sus labios y marcó su piel con mordiscos.

Ella se dejó llevar por el momento, por la excitación, por el placer y por su imaginación. Degustó la hombría de él, sintiéndose diferente, experimentando el dolor de su corazón, el goce en su cuerpo y la negación en su mente. Contuvo sus lágrimas, era por su bien, hacía eso porque amaba a Lysandro, porque así se convertiría en una mujer de deseo para cualquiera, en especial para él. No importaba si era su primera vez con alguien y en vez de estar con el amor de su vida estaba con un chico al que apenas conocía.

Volvió a su hogar sintiéndose distinta, pues ya tenía un objetivo claro en su mente y ese era ser una mujer, dejar atrás las niñerías, ser una experta en el arte de la seducción.

A los pocos días volvió a ocurrir, Armin y ella habían quedado nuevamente, pero esta vez en la casa de él, pues el pelinegro le tenía una sorpresita a su lolita.

Nuevamente se dejó llevar entre sus brazos, esta vez vestida de maid, pero no le importaba mucho las fantasías sexuales de aquel chico, sólo iba a concentrarse en disfrutar y en aprender.

Y así fue por varias semanas, ambos quedaban en algún motel o en la casa de uno de los dos, no hablaban mucho, simple y llanamente caían rendidos ante el deseo, ante la pasión sin sentimientos, experimentaban con sus cuerpos, con cada fantasía que quisiera realizar él, pero cuando Armin supo que ella había logrado llevarse a la cama a otra persona, un chico de su instituto que claramente no conocía, ahí fue cuando descubrió que estaba equivocado, que había fallado en no involucrar sentimientos en aquella relación de sólo sexo.

La lolita no entendió lo que aquel chico hacía. Se suponía que su relación era meramente sexual, ni siquiera eran amigos, pero ¿Por qué le gritaba que lo estaba engañando? ¿Por qué la acorralaba contra la pared y besaba con furia sus labios?

Él no iba perderla, ella era suya, su pequeña, su mayor fantasía hecha realidad, _su lolita_.

Lo alejó, le dijo que no se le acercara y que todo había terminado entre ellos. Ella era hermosa, quizás sólo era una chiquilla para muchos, pero él no era el único que había fijado sus ojos en ella. Ya sabía cómo tener a más de uno a sus pies, estaba cada vez más preparada para tenerlo a _él_.

Ahí fue cuando Armin cayó rendido en su propio juego, como Nina estaba cada vez más alejada de su esencia. Él se la pasaba detrás de ella, rogaba por su perdón, la llenaba de regalos que se perdían entre más regalos que los amantes de la chica le daban a ella. Ella caía en un abismo oscuro, un lugar sin salida, un infierno caótico lleno de placer y turbación, de fantasías sombrías e inseguridad.

Lo había logrado, tenía a muchos hombres a su disposición, la adoraban, adoraban que fuera tan fácil. Sólo le quedaba Lysandro, su premio mayor, su principal objetivo. Lo llevaría a la cama, lo volvería loco con todo lo que sabía hacer, lo tendría besando sus pies sólo para lograr que ella tocara su piel. Lo iba a tener, no importaba si él estaba con aquella estúpida. Lysandro sería suyo y se olvidaría de aquella idiota que no lo sabía complacer.

Se acercó a él con sigilo, lo encontró después de un concierto con su banda. Él se sorprendió de verla de nuevo después de tanto tiempo, estaba diferente, usaba un ceñido y corto vestido rojo, su pelo caía tentadoramente por su espalda, sus labios antes virginales brillaban como rubíes.

Colocó sus manos sobre sus hombros, le susurró lo mucho que le había extrañado en todo ese tiempo, halagó su desempeño en el concierto y al final, después de mucha insistencia, lo convenció de acompañarle a su hogar, donde no tardó en besar sus labios, degustar esa boca que tanto tiempo había soñado con probar.

Lo llevó a la cama y, al saber que él prefería dominar que ser dominado, se hundió sumisa en sus brazos, se dejó desnudar mientras acariciaba los labios de su amado con los suyos, gimió extasiada cuando su Lysandro probó sus pechos, saboreó el sexo de él como toda una profesional, llevándolo gustosamente al orgasmo, sintiéndose viva, feliz, satisfecha de tener a su hombre con ella, tentadora y segura se apreciaba con cada gemido que él daba cuando la embestía poderoso.

Lo tuvo con ella la noche entera y cuando salía el sol, se abrazó a él, a _su hombre_ quien había sido increíble, al que amaba como una loca, al que deseaba más después de saber lo asombroso que era durante el sexo. Pero él se separó de ella casi de inmediato. El joven la miró sin ninguna chispa en sus ojos bicolores, todo lo contrario a ella, quien estaba radiante después de tenerlo donde lo quería.

Intentó volver a cubrirlo con su abrazo, pero nuevamente él la apartó, esta vez más fuerte y alejándose de ella, para luego empezar a vestirse, sin dignarse en mirarla de nuevo.

La chica de pelo rubio le pidió una explicación por su forma de tratarla después de lo que habían hecho, pues ella pensaba que él estaría prendado al darse cuenta de que no era una niña, de que era una mujer, perfecta para complacerlo, perfecta para él. Sin embargo, él sólo dijo que amaba a su novia, bueno, ya no era exactamente su novia, la ex lolita ignoraba el porqué ya no era así, pero eso no podía importarle menos, no cuando se enfrentaba nuevamente a su corazón roto, a sus ilusiones hechas polvo, a las fantasías, que había construidos en su extraña mente, destruidas de forma atroz.

Lysandro se fue sin decir más nada, dejándola otra vez llorando desconsolada.

Era una idiota, ¿Cómo pudo pensar que un hombre como él se fijaría en ella? Sólo era una tonta, una fantasiosa que se quebraba cada vez que le tocaba enfrentar a la realidad. Se apreciaba tan patética, su seguridad se había ido al diablo, no le quedaban esperanzas ni sueños, menos ilusiones. Todo lo que había hecho por él, para estar a su altura, para ser mujer, para ser su amada, pero nada valió la pena, no importó dejar atrás su virginidad ni su dignidad, no importó convertirse en una puta sólo para que él la mirara con deseo.

Armin se sorprendió de encontrársela después de tanto tiempo. Notó que no usaba sus lindos vestidos de lolita, pero tampoco vestía con los que la hacían ver más adulta, sólo vestía como una chica común y corriente, con sus ojos opacados y apagados, con las ganas de vivir siendo arrastradas por el suelo.

Como la primera vez la invitó a un café, pero ella ya no se veía con ganas de que terminara de la misma forma. Nina le explicó la situación, recalcando que ella no era suficiente para Lysandro, que nunca lo sería, pues él amaba a otra.

Secó sus lágrimas con su mano, queriendo sacarla de su tristeza, queriendo tenerla de nuevo, tenerla como no la tuvo antes.

Tomó su mano y le sonrió con sinceridad. Ella lo miró confundida, sin entender el porqué aquel chico, al que había despreciado sólo por amar a Lysandro, besaba su mano y acariciaba su rostro empapado por las lágrimas.

Tal vez, sólo tal vez, ella podría volver a ser de alguien, esta vez de alguien que sí la quisiera.

* * *

 **¡Espero que les haya gustado! O por lo menos les haya parecido interesante xD Ya sea una caso o el otro, saben que pueden hacérmelo saber en un review ^^**

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**


End file.
